It is known to have a filling system that has a plurality of filling points. Each filling point has a filling element and a container holder. The container-holder holds the container so that it is sealed against the filling element during filling. These systems implement many different filling methods, such as open jet filling, vacuum filling, and pressurized filling. It is also known to provide controlled gas paths in the filling elements or in their filling-element housings. Especially with pressure filling, it is essential to hold the containers in a sealed position on the filling element, i.e. pressed against the container carrier by a lifting device. This occurs not only during a filling phase, in which the liquid contents flow to the relevant container, but also in at least one process phase preceding this filling phase, for example to pretension the container interior with pressure.